ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fame Monster (album)
The Fame Monster is the title for the upcoming re-release of The Fame. Instead of working on a second album, Gaga decided to release new music to her fans. At first, she wanted to put six new songs around the end of 2009. Instead, the album will include the entire breakthrough album The Fame, along with eight entirely new songs.'' The Fame Monster'', deals with the seamier side of fame, as experienced by Gaga over the course of her last history-making year. The new version will be released on November 24, 2009 in the US/UK and on november 17 in Japan. The first club-banging single, the RedOne-produced “Bad Romance,” will be released on October 27th. Writing process This new theme started when Lady Gaga released a tweet saying only one word : "Monster" on May 22nd on her Twitter. For an interview with the Daily Star, Gaga explained the concept of "Monster": “I have an obsession with death and sex.” Gaga says.“Those two things are also the nexus of horror films, which I’ve been obsessing over lately. I’ve been watching horror movies and 1950s science fiction movies. My re-release is called The Fame Monster so I’ve just been sort of bulimically eating and regurgitating monster movies and all things scary. I’ve just been noticing a resurgence of this idea of monster, of fantasy, but in a very real way.” Gaga adds to the Daily Star. “If you notice in those films, there’s always a juxtaposition of sex with death. That’s what makes it so scary. Body and mind are primed for orgasm and instead somebody gets killed. That’s the sort of sick, twisted psychological circumstance.” For the press release, she explained further the concept: "On my re-release The Fame Monster, I wrote about everything I didn't write on The Fame. While traveling the world for two years, I've encountered several monsters, each represented by a different song on the new record: my ‘Fear of Sex Monster,’ my ‘Fear of Alcohol Monster,’ my ‘Fear of Love Monster,’ my ‘Fear of Death Monster,’ my ‘Fear of Loneliness Monster,’ etc.” “I spent a lot of nights in Eastern Europe, and this album is a pop experimentation with industrial/Goth beats, 90's dance melodies, an obsession with the lyrical genius of 80's melancholic pop, and the runway. I wrote while watching muted fashion shows and I am compelled to say my music was scored for them. I also composed a ballad for the album, ‘Speechless,’ a song for my father, and it's my favorite work of all. I wrote every piece on the road - no songs about money, no songs about fame. I wrote it for my fans, so I wrote everything in between." Artwork During an interview with Rolling Stone, Gaga talked about the album cover : My record label didn't want to put out that photo that's my album cover, with the brown hair. They were like, "It's confusing, it's too dark, you look gothic, it's not pop," and I said, "You don't know what pop is, because everyone was telling me I wasn't pop last year, and now look — so don't tell me what pop is, I know what pop is." It's funny, because I fought and fought and fought, and I actually ended up having two covers, because I wanted to do this yin and yang presentation with the covers. When I go to see what my fans are saying, I go onto GagaDaily — they see the cover and say, "I don't really like the blonde one, but the brown one is fucking sick. They love it, and I know what they love, so I make it for them, I don't care what anybody else wants. Singles The first single is "Bad Romance According to Wikipedia, the 2nd single is rumoured to be "Telephone" but it hasn't been made official. Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack # The Fame Monster (eight new studio recordings) with The Fame on the second disk #"Book of GaGa" #A lock of Lady GaGa's hair #A Collectible Puzzle #Pictorials #A behind the scenes look at her creative process #Pull out posters #Themed fanzines #A paper doll collection #3D glasses to view the forthcoming GaGa visuals # Personal notes from Lady GaGa Track Listing :To see every editions released of The Fame Monster CD ONE (The Monster) 'CD TWO (The Fame) ' The Fame Monster Outtakes At the moment, there are no known songs cut from The Fame Monster. Some gossip websites created a track listing with songs titled "New York", "Bloody Mary", "Take It Slow", and "Kiss & Run", however, these song titles are speculated to be fake. Resources *Press conference in Singapore -http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXtSJM588So *Interscope Records, Press release - *Track list - http://www.universal-music.co.jp/u-pop/artist/lady_gaga/uics9113.html Category:Albums